


Adarra's drabble and idea bubble

by Adarra



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BABY WHY DIDNT U TELL ME???, Baby dream (video blogging RPF), Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Brainrooooottttt, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Come feed on the angst, Dream in a dress what will he do?, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, IM HAVING A FIELD DAY, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just killed a woman, Kid dream (video blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), THATS A TAG??, This aint gonna be good fellas, dont mind me, feeling good, losing my sanity, no beta we die like wilbur, thats not a tag?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarra/pseuds/Adarra
Summary: A place for when you just want to blow bubbles and write ideas and drabbles on dusty old books while listening to calming songs on the radio.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 227





	1. Note!

NOTE :

Hah, Im an idiot aren't i?

The chapters and stories progressively get shittier and shittier the more i go and write shit.

Ugh im gonna have another mental breakdown at this rate.

So sorry for yall who were reading from the start of the creation and had great expectations on the future, cuz that's clearly not gonna happen lmao.

You know? I just realized you could see where the very chapter that had signed the contract of me just losing my sanity.

And maybe my motivation aswell? Who knows..

Never had one to begin with tbh.

Im also sadly getting tired of this fandom because of its, for me at least, lack of resources that i could make an idea out of.. i know this is only my struggle cuz others don't seem to have those so yeah..

If any of yall have like any art/ stories/ fics that you think could bring back my motivation and ideas back then _please_ send it to me.. i am in desperate need of a fresh air to breath after diving deep in this flooded rabbit hole of my mind.

Um yeah.. thats all? Lmao thanks for reading tho! 

Dint know you guys like to read rambles of some person that isn't even overall that interesting tbh..

Um yeah!

Thanks for everything.. like, _thank you._

Have a good day/night!

Edited, Thu jan 7 2021.


	2. Even in dreams, we fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea for a fic i've been wanting to do for along time lmao. Its of course a dream smp fic cuz thats seems so relevant today.
> 
> Also, warning i haven't got a full notes on their characters so alot of these could be ooc. And also the whole storyline is messed up yeah sorry.  
> And, i've been seeing these alot lately. This is a fic about their personas not their real people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, i dont really full well know about the other characters of the smp server and im just putting this out as a concept storyline, and i think ill make this a full thing once i get my notes together on who is who on their role in the server, thanks bye!

Just like alot of inspirational stories of irl heroes,

His start of life wasn't great.

Born in a nation where slavery exist and runs rampant was not an ever the best option for anyone.

His mother had been a slave, that of course by the laws of these lands. Makes him one too.

He wouldn't get into detail about his past, the only thing you must know is that it had been pretty fucked up so to say.

So when a opportunity rises, he takes it and fucking locks it in a cellar so it wouldn't escape and be his eternal slave (ha!).

Watching his home of pain burnt down to ashes from a top of a hill as the ones who hurted him scream in pain for the suffering to come, may be one of his cliche moments ever.

But he'll take it.

* * *

"Fucking hell, skeletons"

A boy in a silvery smooth mask stalks forward trough the thick vegetation of the jungle. 

A pile of bones and arrows lay to his side as he drops down to the grass floor, exhausted after weeks of walking aimlessly.

He sighs.

"This is gonna be a looong day..."

* * *

It was a great grass biome.

Surrounded by hills and some forest he feels that this is the best place to start a new life.

He'll call it.. smp!

As he is building he notice a pair of glasses on the grass and also a white headband along side it.

He knows what they're called of course but he's never seen these things so close though- and why are the glasses black?-

"Sapnap! Get back here asshole!"

(Oh, friends)

* * *

This is it, a life he always wanted. 

Surrounded by his closes people he could. With no indifference between them and freedom as the eye sees.

Is this a dream? 

* * *

"Your majesty, we have found a entourage(?) Of someone from the far west that would like to enter the kindom, we would like to ask your permission please."

"Yes? And you are asking me for permission why?"

"Well, we have found a quite disturbing sight that follows that entourage.. uh.."

"Yes..?"

A masked man watches the king and a guard converse in a tone of voice quiet enough to not be heard by many but can still be heard by the ones near them.

In this case, him.

The rest of the guest had fancied themselves to talking amongst themselves, some ruckus and some, just a friendly talk as to say.

The man he declared king of smp, had nicely invited all the main leaders of his own and another neighboring nation (l'mamberg) to a dinner in his palace. 

Not one of formality of course, as they do know each other here and have at least consider themselves as friends.

It had been going smoothly duh, with the bantering and laughing. Well, at least until he had heard one word.

"-his **'slaves'** -"

Anger boils in him. He hasn't heard that word in years time, not after becoming self proclaimed god of the smp lands, not after waeging(?) A giant war of revolution, no-not after that **day** -

He taste blood.

" **slaves??** What kind of insult is that?"

"We do not know my king, but he keeps on insisting we let him in on account of how many ' **slaves** ' he has-"

"What- why?? Thats wrong!"

"We know my king, but its something we do not how to handle-"

" Surely he's joking right? **slavery** hasn't been a thing since the mob ages!-"

He chokes on blood.

 _ **SLAM**_.

the residents all jolted in suprise as dream slams his hand unto the table. Cold anger passes trough him as he stares down the guard with a blank hand drawn smile thats written on the mask.

" **bring the man here and along with his _'slaves'_ i don't care how you do it, kicking and screaming and all. Just. Bring. Him."**

the poor guard scrambles to nod and run away as he could with his tail between his legs.

Everyone knows not to mess with the proclaimed god.

Not even the king.

Dream stares his hands with a underwealming coldness and anger mixed to one.

_'you're still alive?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its pretty cringy huh? Sorry! Its my first work on this fandom and yeah! Maybe ill make it more than just an idea but who knows? No, seriously who knows??


	3. Blind dream part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short entry and starter fic for my dream headcannon. Of, well. 'blind dream' hopefully i stop being an ass and actually give more. Maybe? Idk oh well thanks for reading this i guess and cya losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness gracious, my writing has become stale huh? I should really write more.

His world was always black.

Endless voids of darken black has always greeted him since the second he woke up, or when he would blink his eyes and open them once again.

He couldn't exactly remember when this has started but nonetheless, he's forgotten how the world looked in ones sight. 

Well.. _almost._

A mask with a crudely drawn smile is what keeps him from forgetting.

The maks (who, he calls smiley for some reason) had been with him since times he couldn't remember correctly but long nonetheless.

It was flat and had no eyeholes nor any other holes in that matter. Just a smooth texture and a flat surface, easy to draw on.

It wasn't exactly interesting, well only if you take out the small enchantment symbols engraved into the mask, nor the glowing hue that it gives aswell.

And well, as many would guess.

It wasn't a normal mask. 

'mask that gives sight' is what he likes to call it.

(Among.. other things)

The.. 'sight' that it gives is that just of colored lines or 'auras' as you can say.

People, objects, even elements, were colored different. Like an unfinished wip that needs to be put out on november but instead chose to lay dormant for another 3 months.

It wasn't amazing, he guesses.

Well that doesn't matter now does it?

All in all, what we can get from this chapter of half-assed explanation is that the man in the green hood.. is blind.


	4. Eyes were taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt blind dream 2 with a whole different but still similar plot as the first one.this will mostly be snippets of blind dream and the story so i dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway enjoy i guess? And i apologized for the horrid grammar im about to unleash unto you in the next 5 seconds and beyond.
> 
> And.. yeah? Yeah.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Him, a mere tween running againt's all odds as his whole worlds burn behind him.

He could still hear their cries of agony. He could still smell the burning ashes of the pyre, even feel the burn licking againt's his clothed skin.

It was horrid.

But.

Even if.

It all felt numb.

Not just in a mentally scared way.

But in a cold hearted decision.

A revenge.

Screams of men and women that had taken what was never meant to be taken. Cries of children that betrayed, mock and/or laughed at his pain as blood flowed down like a river from his eyes.

Or.. where his eyes were anyway.

Tha bandage was securing his vision from any ash or debris from infecting his now hollowed skull where his eyes were.

The bandage itself was covered by an item that had thought him hate and what betrayal is.

A mask.

An ugly one at that.

Sharp rocks and debri scratch at his feet, making it bloodied and bruised. But he ignored the pain.

And so he ran.

Once the pyre had been tamed it was already morning.

And he was gone.

* * *

"What are you?"

The sun had gone down from its highly pearch in the sky hours before when our boy found a dead end cave he could used as shelter from the night.

He had practically nothing on him as his only value is the clothes on his back and.. _the mask._

He really wanted to forget everything that had happened in the past 24 hours but sadly fate is a cruel mistress and he was her favorite victim.

"Well hello"

He paused.

_uh-_

_What??_

Is- is someone there?? 

"No greetings back?"

Hes head whipped back to the mask held tightly in his hands.. 

Is.. is the voice coming from _it??_

"w-what the fuck??"

"Language, dear dream"

_??????_

"from your expression you seem distraught, fear not i am not going to harm you -and yes. The voice you are hearing is coming from your 'mask' as in me"

Yep.

Hes gone mad.

Drop, dead, mad in insanities ravine.

Is this hell?

"You may not know me but i could be what one would call your _'companion'_ for the next unforseeable future. For i was tasked to offer you help in the form of sight. Do you understand dear dream?"

"... Ive either gone mad or your actually talking, either way im too tired to care anymore"

"Rest then dream we shall discuss this in the morning"

"O..kaay.. and by the way why do you keep calling me dream?"

"Is it not your name?"

"No. My name is-"

"Yes?"

"My name is..."

He can't remember his name.

Why..?

"Its all confusing right now dear dream but ill explain to you in the morning when you've had enough rest. Now be good and sleep."

Without his permission his mind went black in an instant.

* * *

White lines expands from before him.

Shapes and sizes barely making a solid form. But seeible nonetheless.

He hadn't planned to adventure quite this far from the beggining. But he'd let his feet and senses take him anywhere its goes.

It was also one of those days where smiley seemed to run out of words.

It was rare for it to shut up and quiten down. Only talking when its directly adressed by dream or when the speedrunner is in imminent danger.

Which, none of those options are currently happening right now so dream just let it be.

He stopped infront of a steep cliff falling into the river as he watches the white forms dance in his blacken vision. Like drawings coming to life.

"Now this is a person i rarely see"

Footsteps were heard behind him and the noises went louder each step it walked.

The adressed man merely smiled not bothering to look back.

"its nice to see you too **technoblade."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar go brrr


	5. Kid dream au part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to another au that my mind decides to conjure up.  
> So! This praticular au is about kid!dream and a mixture of my teru teru bozu dream au that i haven't posted yet cuz im lazy.  
> Im also experimenting with the other members and how they act in the world of smp. So expect a couple occ's :3  
> Anyway yeah thats it mostly! Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, no beta we die like wilbur.  
> I hate english and it shows.

It was a hot summer day in the land of smp.

The birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming.

It was peaceful.

Three young boys ran trough the flower fields as laughter filled the air.

A young woman smiles as she baked delicious breads, setting three by the shelf for the boys.

A man, with dark brown hair covered in a yellow benie converse with another man with fox ears and tail on a bench looking over said flower fields.

While the rest are dispers through out the lands, building, farming, hunting and just relaxing. Enjoying the peace in the air.

The three boys slowed down as two pant their breaths, exhausted. One plops down unto the grass below him.

"Im tired"

"Yeah no shit sherlock,"

"Lets just rest here for now."

The other two merely sits down, watching the fluffy clouds floating above them.

The world seemed to froze, the chirping of birds seemed to stop.

Mouths start to slow, eyes unblinking.

Everyone seemed to froze.

Only one seems to blink.

"Hello dream"

The said boy stands.

A women sits before him, adorning a black and white dress that seemed to be worn out and covered in sooth.

"Why are you here?"

The women's face seemed to shift as a different face adorned the body.

A face of a young girl with freckles covering her face.

"Is it wrong to visit sometimes?"

Her voice seemed.. wrong.

A toothed smile that seemed to big.

He shifts.

"Probably.."

Laughter erupted from the women.

Her eyes cringing in delight.

"Your humor never changed huh?"

He only stares.

"Well if your genuinely curious, no i'm not supposed to be here... I only want to warn you of course"

He straightens his back, now alerted by her grave tone.

"What is it?"

She stares at him with a critical eye, staring deep into his soul. Analyzing. Studying.

"Uh..?"

Growing uncomfortable as he watches the previous delight disappear. being replaced by unknown agony and pain behind dark colored eyes.

"Protect them."

With that the world seemed to unfroze.

Unblinking eyes seemed to blink once again.

Laughter and noises filled the previously empty air.

The boy watches it with an unreadable face.

"How cruel of you"

* * *

Three children adorned the symbols of the land with pride.

One with fiery red scarf the symbol of bravery, the other with a bracelet from flowers the symbol of kindness.

And the last? 

A mask that became the symbol of war.

They sung the tune of harmony.

Of **fire** , courage and bravery.

Of love, **kindness** , and compassion.

Of death, pain, and **war.**

they are children.

But raised to be something greater in the schemes of the gods.

~~they only have each other.~~


	6. endersoul dream au part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDERSOUL DREAM AU ENDERSOUL DREAM AU ENDERSOUL DREAM AU AAAAAAAAH-
> 
> I got this inspiration as i was about to sleep and in a sprout of inspiration i just- lmao THIS.
> 
> now this is still part one of something? I dunno. I wont tell you what the au is about yet though (thos youd probs already guessed from the painfully obvious hints i tried to hide)
> 
> Lmao yeah.. enjoy i guesz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like wilbur as usual.  
> Its night and i was bouf to sleep so pls cuf me soms slack on the grammar degree.  
> And yeah english... English.

_"Mother?"_

_Heavy wind blows away the ground and trees into a terrifying spiral across the sky. Water rising to the highest peak upon the dry land. Men women children running screaming screeching as one by one is either swept up or fell unto their demise. Either way ends with a painful note._

_Viridian orbs glance all around them, taking in the scene with a sense of dread and fear. As delicate arms carry him prancing through the erratic crowd._

_Tears seemed to form in his glands as he tries to block out the loud yells and pitiful whimpers._

_The woman, not one to stop or look back once at this horrifying play of death. Began to enchant a cypher that will forever puzzle the child until the end of times._

_"n̷̨̢̡̯̼̦͈̝̭̘̑̓͌j̸̡͓̣͔̪̤͈͚̈́͆̕͘̚͜͝ͅű̵͇͙̤̻͎̜̺̰̯̂̂̉̐̏͌͠p̸̺̱̦͈͋ͅu̵͓̗͍̳̭̻̪̯͎͓͐̍k̷̨̗̬̦̪̘̩̘̅̃̄͛́ ̸͉͔͚̬̬͔̘̌̾̆͑̐̾͠͠͝ď̶̞͇̱͉͒̒̄́̓̾h̸̦͙͈̠͈̤͂̈́̇͊̃͘̕͠͝ͅe̶̛̦̯͍̦̱͛͆̅̋̔̂̒w̸̡̤̮͍̙͈̪͙͔̄̍̌̋̃͋̕͝ê̴̛̟̪͇͂̑͐̑k̴͕̭͈̍͊̇̽̆̌̓͝e̴̢̢͕̼͚̰̳͇̪̼̾̔,̷̦̻̈́͆͘ ̶̨͔͇̰̘̝͓̝̂̿a̷̫̯͎̺̞͈̦̘̺̐̈͊̾͛͋͘ţ̷̧̼̥͙̰̤̂̅̃͛̉̓̇͒͝ͅĭ̸̢̭͕̦̫̭͝ķ̷̡̟̲̼̘̩͕̪̅̄̃͆û̶̠̝͉̈́̾͒̃͒͆̚͝ ̸̢̖̲̩͉͈̔̏l̸̗̅͒͑̽̒͗͝ͅä̴̹̳͉̺́͜͝n̵̨̜̮̙̖̹̽͂̚͝ ̵̣̱̗̟̰̹̑̆͑͒̽̿͜n̶͈̹̗̺̬̉̊̊̒̂ͅy̶̺͑̾̎̽̿̿̇͘͜͠á̵͓̰̙̯͂͋́͂w̸̡̛̖͇̤̥̣̞̪̘â̸̡͓̪̹̞͎͑̑̊͋̓̔͌̇̕.̴̳̜̪̗̒̄ͅ ̸̱̳͌̾͛̋̀̏͐̚s̸͖̻̦̺̊̓̆̒̿̓́͘u̶̱͍̖͔̝͋̉̇̇͒͂̍̇̏͝p̸̖̮̝̿̓̀͘ą̶̖̒̀̎̓ỹ̴̛̺̳͈̯̼͂͂̄̔̍̓̚͝à̷̧̨̮̠̲̭̍̊̈́̿̀ ̷̢̛̗̩͖̌̿̐̇͋̅͝͝s̸̢̘̘̯͑̐̔͊̒̅̌r̸̰͙̺̮͌̎̌̈̏̿͠ȩ̴̢̪͎̮̦̞̺͈̏̓̑̑͌̽͘͝͠n̷̨͇̼͕̩̜̄ͅġ̸͈̲̭͕͕̦̀e̶̼̣̮͍̘͎̐̒̐̑͒͘͜n̵̨̟̙̯̫͎̔̅͜g̴̙̻͖̃͛ͅę̸̦̦̝̫̫̺͎̈́̅ͅ ̶̥͛̍͠k̷̳̗̀͋͐̈́a̸̛̬̪̫̝͚̙̼̣̩̽̀̊̍͆̒͝ṭ̵̽͂͑̃͠ŏ̵̰̻̍̎n̶͓͕͐ ̶̡̞̮̤͕͋́͝p̸̦̜̗̹͈͍̯̔a̸̡̛̜̍̍̋͋̋͆d̵̗̘̣͔͕̏͊͑́̍͜ͅͅḩ̵͎͔̤̮̣͔͉̮̒ȁ̴̬̙̮̫͓̀͠͠ņ̶̢̭̝̭̮̠̰̼̥̔͌͆̍g̵̡̢͙̻͍͍͓̰̰̅̈́̽̿̈́̓̚ ̴̮̖̙͘m̷͍̰͍͍̹̬̣͊̅̕͝a̵̧̦̕"_

_Rain kept pouring, thunder kept appearing, the wails of the pity kept going on and on-_

_But in that single moment._

_Everything seemed to freeze._

_"Please! Take him with you! I won't go jusg please! Take care of my son."_

_"But lady i-"_

_"Please i'll-"_

_The rain stopped._

* * *

he felt cold.

In this little world of black purple. It seemed thag nothing would ever exite him.

There would be random jolts of pain or movement but other than that, it seemed quiet.

He din't like that.

Not one bit.

But alas what would you do if you're stuck inside some beast of the ends soul?

Nothing of course.

What? Did you think itll be some kind of castle like life inside some divine beast's soul?

Nonsense.

If it was like thag he wouldnt have been bored out of his mind!

Okay back to topic.

He din't remembered or hell even know when it had been like this? Him. Misrable. Stuck deep and no where else to go except wander the endless dark purple void and twirling the smooth fabric of his dress.

 _Sigh._ He missed actually be able to do stuff.

Or human contact.

..or maybe both.

He sighs once more as he plops down unto the never ending 'floor' and drifts off yet to another uneventful sleep.

well that WOULD be the premise if he hadn't felt a sudden jolt of unexplainable pain that coursed trough his body.

...or the sudden appearance of humanoid beings all standing before him all decked out in full armor and with different of stages of disbelief shock or confusion dawning on their faces.

His day just went from 0 to 100 real quick.

"Who the fuck-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow can read AND understand that enchantment table shit i would be actually impressed and you should get a gold medal for being an actually madlad.  
> (Also comment if you know lmao i actually forgot myself)


	8. Hunged dreams part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....yeah sorry not sorry.
> 
> Anyway yeah enjoy fellas? 
> 
> Also this is still part one i guess, i have a bit more but maybe later. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF SUICIDE, PLS PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF PLEASE, DO NOT SCROLL ANY FURTHER.  
> THIS IS A WARNING THAT SHOULD BE HEED AT ALL TIMES.
> 
> I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF.
> 
> IF YOU SHOULD SCROLL DOWN AND READ THIS STORY PLEASE BE WARNED.
> 
> THIS IS THE LAST WARNING.
> 
> BE WARNED.

_Dream committed suicide by hanging_

tubbo felt tears run down his face like a river as the still body of his older brother figure swung lightly from the wind.

Knees weak as he fell to the cold grass beneath him.

This wasn't supposed to be how it ends.

Cold swept him with the wind, eyes empty, realising the pain it always held before.

The smile never felt more colder on the ground.

* * *

_Dream committed suicide by hanging_

Tommy wanted to scream.

He wanted to scream at the sky as it pours its tears to his face.

He wanted to scream at the grass as it absorbs those tears that had fell.

He wanted to scream at the sun and clouds for taking away his joy by fading away.

He wanted to _scream._

And so he did.

His screeched ruptured the world as he tightens his grip on the ground, hoping the pain would go away.

It dint

* * *

_Dream committed suicide by hanging_

Techno felt numb.

Numbness wash over his body as the sword that were held in his hand slip from his grasp and fell to the hard floor, making a clanking noise that echos trough out his house.

It was supposed to be like any other day. 

A sunny day at one.

A sword and crossbow at hand, it was him againts the world.

Yet,

All he could see was grey.

A feeling he wasn't used too.

A tear began to drip from his blood red eyes.

He never cried.

Not even in his brothers funeral.

Yet here he is.

The feeling held even as his legs buckle and made him drop to the ground on his knees.

* * *

_Dream committed suicide by hanging_

sapnap and george stopped their banter.

The tools and blocks fell to the ground. 

A skeleton of a house left abandoned in silence as four legs ran.

They ran and ran.

They dint know how long they had.

They only know one thing,

_he **can't** be **dead**._

Denial was always a good motivation.

* * *

_Dream committed suicide by hanging_

wilbur dint know what he felt.

He dint want to know.

Since his death he always watches over them.

Floating around watching their happy smiles even from afar.

But now? 

He felt awfully heavy.

He stood in a solid transparent form as he watches the two boys he had considered family griefed in their own rights as a man he had forgotten hang limply before them.

He wasn't looking at the body, no.

He was looking at the also transparent man before him.

Eyes now seemingly full and bright met his.

Those eyes wrinkle as the man smiled.

A genuine one on that.

The man with viridian eyes lifted his hand and waved.

_"hello! How are you today?"_

Despite the heaviness in his chest, 

He smiled back.

_"welcome, to the land of the dead."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha angst go brrr


	9. Hunged dreams part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Part 2!   
> See internet? I COULD continue a story i had the first part on.  
> Lmao.
> 
> Anyway yeah, thanks for reading and uh idk sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw//  
> Mentions of suicide 
> 
> I hate grammar.

Pain was his best friend.

They were always there even in his darkest days.

Always lingering, never fading away.

He loathed them in the beggining, for pain was not something he was fond of in the past.

In the past, where love was still present.

Where he would give and he would take the same amount.

Where pain were comforted with love.

A past he had come to forget.

* * *

The green cladded man tilted his head as he watched the two young boys wail over his lifeless body.

_why are they crying?_

The brown haired man beside him looked at him sadly, eyes seeming to drown in an emotion he could not grasp.

_they're crying over you._

Confusion still settle in those viridian irises.

Why would anyone fanthom to grieve a monster? 

_why?_

The older only looked ahead, silence settle in their space.

* * *

The funeral had come in procession later that evening.

The body was removed from its perch by none other than the man that had watched him grow up.

It was hard to see the lifeless body belonged to a boy he had come long to adore.

The tears hadn't stopped all day.

All the members of the smp came together in that one moment, to come and grieve the man in green.

Silence could never be loathed more than at that one evening.

* * *

"Im sorry i wasn't there"

Words of forgiveness and goodbyes were spoken one by one by the men and women present.

Some short, some long. 

Some quiet and brief, others long and wailing.

It was all filled with regret either way.

Regret for what they dint do.

Regret for what could have been but not.

Regret for what they have done.

* * *

_where do i go now?_

The air was misty that night.

Two figures sat upon a cliff overlooking the nation that killed them in some point or another.

The brunette picked at his guitar, playing a calm yet somber tune.

_dunno, you could always stay around here or go somewhere else. Your pick._

The tune grew more into a melody as transparent hands picked at the smooth grass below him.

He sighs as wind breeze beside him, feeling a faint yet grounding presence of life curling upon his transparent body.

_guess i'll just see where it goes from here._

And that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of songs to listen to writing this. Please someone give more songs. I tired listening to the same thing over and over again.


	10. Children with eyes of black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmhhh
> 
> This is basically a half impulse/half song/half vent fic.
> 
> I suggest listening to both 'secrets of wysteria' and 'twaddles of the flue faker' by steampianist cuz this fic was inspired by both of those songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw//  
> MENTIONS OF CHILD DEATH, CORPSES, AND FITS OF INSANITY.
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF PLEASE TURN BACK AND DON'T READ.
> 
> IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.
> 
> IM WARNING YOU, PLS TURN BACK IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE.
> 
> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Viridian eyes stare ahead as a faint hum ringed trough the air.

Eyes so empty and numb, along a body he couldn't control.

At least, not anymore.

He could still remember a faint memory of when things hadn't fell into the shitty spiral it was now.

A spiral that would never end.

A young girl stood on the other side of the room. 

Unmoving, unblinking,

_unbreathing._

Her eyes a pitch black in color even in the darkness that of his room.

Her crooked smile only send chills down his spine as the girl tilted her head, still silent.

The wind blew, tho there were no source.

He could still see the shadowed reflection of the boy he had come to loathed.

A dark past of blood and screaming children.

* * *

They were at it again.

Faint silhouettes of black eyed children appearing at the edges of his vision.

He wished they could just stop.

But he knew they wouldn't listen.

He always hated it about them.

They usually weren't this bad, only appearing to play pranks or stare at him from afar then disappearing again for who knows how long.

But it was nearing the _date._

The day he lost his sanity.

* * *

_"what's your name?"_

_his smile grew eerie as the young boy in cladded green shifts his footing from one side to the other._

_"My name is clayton, sir."_

_That smile only grew in size as a venomous glint shined from his dark dark blue eyes._

_"What a pretty name you have, clayton."_

_It was the last time he would ever heard of the name of his birth._

_"Like a little **dream**."_

* * *

The audience before him grew in noise as he stared at the silhouettes of children surrounding them all. 

Chanting and begging for him to just **give in.**

**give up on your sanity.**

**Give in and come with us.**

**Come home, _dream._**

**the man in black can't hurt you anymore.**

Won't that be a peace of mind?

He tugged at his shirt. The chanting began to hurt his ears. The memories hurt his head.

Something is clawing at his face. Scratching and drawing blood.

A hand of a corpse obscured his vision.

In a moment of panic, he threw the mask covering his head hard to the ground.

The hands once only in his imagination starts to leak unto reality. Clawing with sharp and painful fingers, gripping his neck at the point of choking. Pulling his wrist and ankles in a tight painful grip.

He tried to scream.

He tried to scream.

HE TRIED TO SCREAM.

Ḫ̷̢̜̞̤̄͂͆̓̽̔̽̈͆͘E̸̛͈̫̤̤̻̲͎̳̺̞͍̻̘̯͛̈̈́͋͆̂̈́ͅ ̴͓̓̏̇̓͝Ţ̸̡̗̰̥͚̈́̓͂̀̿̽͂̏͠R̷͕̳̯̭̘̹̺̘͊̄̓̋̈̽̆͝Ĩ̵̲̻̅̔Ĕ̴̢̧̻̤͉͔̟͈̲̦̣̬̪͗̓̃͊͑̿̅̄͋̓̔̀͘͜ͅD̴̨̡̡̹͙̺̠̳̙̳̘̱͖̿̈̎̓͌̃̓̃̐̕̕͠ ̴̭̹̣̜̭̥̹̂̅̈͋͗͆̋͐̽̓̚͜͝͝T̶̘̟̜̄̂̀̀̿̔̈̓͋̇̀̚͘͝O̸̱̝͠ ̴̝̪̖̙̗̤͒̎̑̈̒̓̍̂̈́͒̕͜͜͠Ṡ̶̡͕̤̗̫̤͉̳̈́̌̏̎̋̆̚͝͝C̶̛̛̫̪͎̬̠͔̰̻̹̞̘̼̖͊̊͛͊̾̽̾͆̋̈́͘͜͠ͅR̵̝̩̚̚͘͠Ę̶̛̹̖͕̣̫̙̙̓̀͊̾̈̄͛́̕Ă̷̠͇̅͆͗̔̎͛͑̃́M̶̨̰̺̈̈́̏̈́͑̊̐̊͝ͅ

* * *

Why do you still use that name?

Dream? Was it?

Wasnt that the name the black cladded man gave you?

Thought you hated him.

You were always the one to complain in the beggining.

How he was always so creepy.

How he gives you 'murder vibes' as you call it.

You were right of course.

We were all blind.

And our blindness was the one that took away our lies.

We tried to reason with logic.

We tried to reason the man cladded in black wasnt as heinous as he really was.

How i wish i could go back and slap myself in the face.

Wouldn't that be funny tho?

A black eyed scarred girl suddenly appearing out of nowhere and slapping a younger girl with sparkling blue eyes. Hard.

Im giggling just thinking about it.

Anyway, i should go.

I hope you can be happy over there.

Even if your own name gives you memories of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impulsiveness go brrr


	11. Rule of rose au part idk, 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) another snippets/version to the last chapter.  
> I just want dead kid dream all this time and he's trying to get tommy to join him. Is that so bad?
> 
> Also this was also inspired by the whole story of rule of rose, its a pretty interesting game that you should check out. But its not exactly for the faint of heart so lmao, so play it at your own risk.
> 
> But yeah i guess thats mostly it, i dunno what else i want to add except that this is an impulse fic so if theres anything that doesnt add up, blame it on my impulse and you can go scream about it at me in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// mentions of murder, child murder, death, and bad bad implications.
> 
> This is only INSPIRED by rule of rose so please don't yell at me for any canon mistakes, this is mostly just a lore i can fit into my head.  
> Also theres a bit of plotholes and confusing stuff in this chapter but its all just snippets of the au so its not all connected, sometimes its the story canon snippet, sometimes its a flashback snippet, hell even sometimes its an alternate world snippet! Who knows?
> 
> Anyway yeah thats all for now, hope you enjoy this clusterfuck

Tw// mentions of death and children

"why did you do that dream?"

Two, four fingers danced againt's the cold steel as the moonlight pours over the thick leaves of the forest.

A little girl with skin as pale as snow, bounces on her feet as she follows a man in a green hood trough the thick vegetation.

"I did what was needed to he done, sally."  
The man answers, rather quitely. As if unwanting to disturbed the beings that crawls under the moonlight.

"Hmm, i guess.. but arent you afraid?"

The girl looked at the man as he stopped in his tracks.  
Unmoving, stance unreadable. As he lifts his arms to hugs himself.

"Why would i need to be afraid sally?"  
His voice shudders, chills of a long memory trembling againts his spine.

The little girls smile, turned almost frightening, inhuman.

"With whats happening to his mind... Theres no stopping him to be turned.... Like us"  
Her voice began to cold, tuffs of air blowing from her mouth.  
Her eyes drip a black liquid.  
As giggles of children ring trough the air.  
She only smiled.  
"But well.. wouldn't having another friend be nice? Dream"

Faint fogs smother his frame.  
As he stands upon a graveyard the sizes of children.

With an empty, freshly digged hole. Seeming to lay waiting.

Waiting, for a it to be filled.

The man sighs as he looks up from his stance.   
Eyes of white seem to watch from the distance.

An old grave, half buried into the dirt, lay alone in an empty field with words etched into the stone in cursive writing.

'here lies clay taken'  
'May he dream, till the day he awoke once more.'

* * *

The boy watch from the sidelines, as yet another child gets thrown to the floor, mocked and ridiculed for something they could not control.

The princess and the nobels weren't very kind to _'traitors'_ , as they would say. And this display is what gives that away.

The girl merely whimpers in pain as her head is pushed back into the bucket of dirty water.

Being a noble is good.

But why does he feel this ache in his chest?

* * *

He was sent out to the world, to do this.. _childsplay._.

The man in the mirror always hated to be disobeyed but c'mon, at least send him out with _something_ that could help him. Y'know? _not die again_.

The graveyard was as pretty as always, at least.

His own grave seems to be doing well, _well_ , at least for his own standards on the whole _destroying yourself_ thing.

Why do all of them have to do this?

Oh yeah, cuz the mirror man is a goddamn pussy that's why.

Why not collect your _own_ lost sould, ugh.

Children make good fetch dogs huh?

* * *

He watches as the boy in the red and white tee descend into a lonely madness, believing lies and half truths he was to spit out.

He pitied him of course, but what you gotta do? 

The mirror man and the nobels would surely be delighted to have a brand new toy.

Of course he would have to break him first.

* * *

What was the song? Mother knows best?

Heh, that's what people had been saying to him as they watched the deeds he had done.

Quite ironic if you ask him.

Was he really the puppeteer or is he just a higher puppet to the manipulator above him.

Who knows?

He wouldn't know of course!

Puppets aren't supposed to think.

Well, at least that's what they told him anyways.

He could be wrong?

* * *

The fresh grave shine under the moonlight as a little girl stood back with a smile.

She was happy of her work, a perfected one on that.

The grave held a wooden box that shooked and a voice of a boy screaming to be let out.

"PLEASE! LET ME OUT!! I DONT WANNA DIE- LET ME OUT!!-"

she merely puts both of her hands on her ears as he face contorts with mirth, joy dancing in those coal black eyes.

"Sorry! But i can't hear you! The other kids wont be as kind if i let you out!"

She giggled in delight as more screams and begs began to pour from the pretty boy in the box.

She shush him down with a single sound before filling the grave with dirt, ready to bury the new toy.

His screams began to get louder.

"NONONONO- PLEASE-! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! PLEASE- NONO _*sob*_ i'll do anything!! Please! _*hic*_ -"

As the last of the light gets buried under dirt, all he could see is a smile seeming to dance with the darkness. And then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me for any plotholes or grammar mistakes in the comments, i don't mind. ;)


	12. mistlefoe but its voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk... undertale au? my mind was screaming at me to write something and i sadly cant withstand their constant screaming even though im tired as fuck and yall could clearly see where motivation and my will to live cut off in this chapter alone...  
> also im writing this shit on a fucking laptop of all things, in the dark, and an annoying bitch like schreeching keep coming out of my spoiled and bitchy siblings mouth right next to my fucking ear. so if i seem to be on the verge of losing it then itd be correct.  
> sorry for the rant, i just need something to vent to cuz im taking a vacation from my discord server and i cant bitch there, so yall just have to be my victims.  
> id probs change this tommorrow or when im coherent and more stable. so dont be confused when shit just changed suddenly, and have a good fucking christmas and lets fucking deck the halls with our bare motherfucking fist! look out santaman this motherfucker is fucking armed and ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets fuck ourselves under the mistlefuck Ho Ho Ho

"we're here!"

Children's laughter erupt from the little group decending the yellow vehicle, doe eyed faces and parted mouths from awe giving them looks of innocence.

dull green seem to contrast all of them.

a tall lady in a red cloak clapped their hands, catching the attention of all the children there.

"alright! go find your adventure buddy children! we dont wanna get lost do we?"

the small humans nodded their heads and starts to break off into tiny groups of two.

one stays off to the side, alone.

dull green caught rabbit red in the dark.

"ok, have everyone find their adventure buddy?"

nods and shouts of yes chorused from the now much more organized groups of two.

a chubby hand seem to rise, breaking the joyful aura.

"ma'am? i dont know where my buddy is?"

smiles turned into frowns. confusion and a tip of worry began to settle in aged eyes.

voices broke out, questioning and talking admist one another.

the lady in red raised a finger, effectively quitening them down. 

"well im sure their just a bit lost? this place is quite large, how about you guys follow Mr. park ranger here and ill stay to find them. remember to always hold your buddy's hand and dont loose eachother!"

choruses of yes were heard. little feet began to stomp in rythim againts the dusty road.

she watches the little children form little lines as they had practiced, following the park guide into the the gates of the santuary.

sighning she turns to the vast field of where they had arrived from.

"now, where could they be i wonder?"

a cruel smirk of a god is her answer, as strings began to pull.

* * *

A child in cladded green walked trough the dense forestry around him.

tilted heads and thumping feet seem to be his only movements, as sounds of nature echoed loudly.

the peace dint last though.

as a golden string tighten bellow him, right above his ankles.

and down he goes, hitting and scraping his small body.

oh wonder where the little boy will go?

* * *

vines overgrew what seemed to be pillars in the large cave he had somehow found after hours of tracing back his steps up the mountain.

the sun had fallen low in the sky, only a few hours left before the precious light runs out.

the only thing that can guide him towards the yellow bus and laughter.

to play pretend and pain.

to mocks and jeers _._

a single drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

the lack of rest and food began to catch up to him, 

his vision spinned as the large cavern around him began to oddly close in on him.

stepping his left foot infront his right.

and as the reason for his plight comes again in the form of a single thorned vine.

he falls further than he had before.

* * *

the yellow blooms around him seemed to shimmer in the light, a bed of flowers had graced his harsh fall. breaking it, so he could still function even with a sprained wrist.

viridian eyes stared at the small opening in the ceiling above, basking his frail body in a warm sunlight seeming to mock him for his unlucky predicament. 

it seemed that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

joy.

closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm the ever racing heart in him as he skimmed trough his brain, trying to find out why and how he was here in the first place.

the flower felt smooth againts his scarred skin...

"hello?"

* * *

he stood againts a winged(?) man as ice blue eyes swept his very form with a suspicion gaze.

avoiding his own eyes, seeming to find the polish wood of the floor much more interesting than facing the man.

his pink haired friend though, looked at the man with a determined spirit, to what exactly? who knows, but at least one of them could at least try something?

" _sigh,_ techno why is there a human child of all things doing here?"

the soft and slight accent in the mans tone seemed to flow like honey as the sharp gaze that was aimed at him turned their attention to the pinkette beside him.

"they're hurt."

determination seem to seeped from the boys(?) words. eyes shining in shaded twinkle as his grip on the other boys hand tighten, showing that they are fully knowing and determined in helping the green eyed boy out.

another tired sigh heaves from the older mans mouth as he puts gloved fingers between his eyes.

"okay, tell me from the start, what happened?"

and it all went down hill from there.

* * *

''hey techy! i made you something!"

the said boy looked up from his sitting as another boy with a smiley mask waved at him from the direction of the flower bed.

he stands up, balancing on his hog legs as he made his way to the other boy.

"what is it dre?"

techno plops down next to dream as the latter showed him a pair of flower crowns, freshly woven from the blooms around them.

tiny fingers peeked from the oversized sweater, showing painted nails and scarred hands to take hold of the pinkettes head, bringing him closer as another hand puts one of the flower crowns on top of his hair. 

"there! now we match!"

the piglin hybrids hands touched the delicate flower crown as he caught a glance of another one similar to his on the crown of the brunettes head.

"very pretty.."

his mouth opens in awe as he keeps patting his head, feeling weirdly pretty as the crown fits perfectly on his head.

the brunette giggled into his hands as he starts another strand to make.

"hey techy...?"

the said boy looked to his side to face the caller after a couple seconds of peaceful silence.

"if someday one of us dies... what would you think would happen?"

the question lefted the pinkette utterly confused, dies? what does he mean by that?

he stared at his friend for a couple of seconds until he finally speaks.

"idk what would i do without you tbh.. but i dont think we would die for a very long time, well at least from what dad said..."

another silence follows as the boys fall into their own heads, thinking about a future they sure wont happen for a long time...

the puppeteer on the other side meerly yawned as they stretched their fingers, ready to pull and push againts the seems.

until the fates are in their favor.


	13. Ghost dream again cuz why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1
> 
> *Laying on the floor face up in a white void*  
> I dunno man, i just wanted some ghost dream man.. i've been so sad now i just want some ghost baby in action.. eeeeeh
> 
> I dont know what im trying to convey here.
> 
> Anyway yeah this may or may not also be a writing practice that im dreadfully failing rn?  
> I promise ill get better some day i just dont know how tbh.  
> Maybe if i try actually learning ill get better?
> 
> Maybe
> 
> Don expect much from this chapter fellas. My language skills are bailing on me and the last 3 braincells left just jumped out the window at the time im writing this summary.
> 
> Heh.  
> I feel A-okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social cues? More like social not!
> 
> I dont know how to interpret emotion im sorry.  
> And i also cant make a good transition in any kind of literaliature(?) 
> 
> Shit i cant fucking spell
> 
> Uh 
> 
> *Break dances slowly at your sanity's funeral*  
> Eat ass, sled fast.

Dull green orbs find their way to the stare of icy blue.

His hands clasp behind his back, while his head was tilted slightly down.

Blond hair swept in the windy airs of the winter wonderland.

_"hello! What's your name?"_

Icy blue seem to lit up in questionable joy, a sweater covered hand reached out to the other male infront of him.

_"i don't know.."_

Blue frowned his mouth in confusion, scratching his neck with another hand that was laid on the wool of a lapis colored sheep before. 

_"well that sucks dick"_

A small smile graced the green eyed man, he dint know why but those words seemed so funny?

_"i guess.._ _"_

Looking like he had a grand resolution the blue eyed seem to brighten up and held out his hand more eagerly towards him, asking a silent question of trust.

_"oh! I have someone to help you if ya wanna!"_

the green man seem to perked up at the mention of 'help' he dint know why he also seem to feel happy at those simple words nor did he even knew the meaning behind it, but he felt so happy.

Taking the other mans outstretched hand as a sign of an answer, he floated closer to them.

_"okay lets go! Oh! Yeah i forgot, i cant call you green all the time in my head, what do you wanna be called?"_

_"Oh uh.. i dont know honestly..."._

_"Can i call you viridian then? Its another word for green! I learned that from techno the other day."_

_"Um.. sure?"_

he dint knew that anybody let alone a dead man. can brighten more than what his very dead, new ghost friend had.

Friend?

Friend.

* * *

The two had been walking non stop for the past couple hours. 

There was not much society or anyone around tho in complete honesty, so it make sense to try and find someone with a familiar face. 

And speak of the devil, and he shall arrive.

_"techno! Phil! I met a new friend!"_

His friend, that he now knows as the name 'ghostbur' dashed forward with full vigor as he floated behind him, hiding his small figure behind the friendly man.

"Oh ghostbur, haven't seen you around in a while"

A man with pale blond hair and a green striped bucket hat announces in a sweet voice as those blue eyes swept at his friends see through form with a fond stare.

Green twitches in longing for a reason he doesn't understand as he peeked his head from behind the friendly brunette.

_"i've been here and there"_

He replies uncaringly as he stops just infront of the two figure before him.

Another man with pink hair snorts, amused at his brothers antics as he puts the spare crossbow he had been wielding on his covered shoulders.

"Sounds like you had a good time."

There was a second of silence before the brunette spoke up again, 

_"anyway, that out the way. I have a new friend i wanna show you guys, he's here right now!"_

two pair of eyes looked at the transparent man in confusion and curiousity as they looked around, trying to find this 'new friend' of his before looking back at the brunette with a full force of confusion when they find no single soul around them.

"Who? Ghostbur you sure your friends here?"

_"yeah? He's right here guys!"_

Green had moved from behind ghostbur as he watches the two males in silent.

They looked right trough him.

His whole form began to waver as this goes on for a whole nother 10 minutes, as both males keep questioning his friend, as the brunette kept frantically waving and pointing his arms at the spot he is floating in.

Frozen tears began to drip from his transparent cheek.

And snow begun to fall.

* * *

The discovery of his apparent appearance issue was uncovered when the four rushed to the nearest shelter to get out of the now heavy falling snowstorm.

Well, 3 rushed as he followed his friend weakly with tears still rushing from his dull eyes.

The home was cozy enough for a 6 person family to settle into. 

A lit fireplace infront of worn out couches seem to flicker its warmth all around the house, as soft colored walls confide the whole house.

The two males shrugged off their coats as his friend floated slowly into the living room. 

Not wanting to be alone, he followed his friend with a tiny grip on the brunettes sweater.

The man appeared to not notice, or if he did he dint say anything.

Once both ghosts neared the couches, his friend plopped down on one of the couches closest to the fire and began fiddling with a small blue stone in his hands.

Viridian decided to looked around, trying to catch anything that could help him in some way. 

For what you ask?

He doesn't know either.

His eyes locked to the crackling red and yellow of the dancing pyre.

"Oi wil, phils making hot chocolate ya want some-"

Blue eyes looked up as eyes of gold zeroed in on the wavering form of a man he hadn't seen in quite some time.

_"techno?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fates really bailing out on ya homie huh? 
> 
> Anyway yeah, good news! I am now happily platonically discord married to two very pogifying (pls never say that again) homies.
> 
> Clap for me.


	14. the walled up garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble.
> 
> i basically listened to everything stays and thought, hey! what if dream was put in prison AU but this time dream was actually a non human god of life who was pregnant also? idk man.. i really like the kid here tho.. i dont have a name for them lmao.  
> eeh i was bored and like why not?
> 
> aw fuck, grammars a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by 'sound of silence' by pinxku.
> 
> go check em out! its a really good story tbh.

laughter echoed trough the empty halls of grey.

small tapping of feet, eyes glazed with delight as a swishing of a makeshift dress flows behind them.

oh how the grey walls make them wonder.

stopping to catch their breath, they finally turned around and ran back to their original room, the room where they were born.

as they got closer, green vines start to fill their vision as it slowly creeps forward, passing them trying to find an unknown goal.

they paid it no mind.

as the hall began to reach its end, they turned left and right into the room where the vines had originated.

a little garden, as their mother would always say.

the room wasn't as large as the halls were, but it was still spacious enough to host the evergrowing garden of green their mother had created. for what reason? who knows. its still beautiful nonetheless.

vines had overgrown the greyish walls, covering them in color they had only dreamt of every night to sleep. flowers in different shape and sizes greeted them in kind as the soft grass that had broken the original floor underneath them ruffles to let them past.

past the growing vines, past the hanging lamp like flowers, past the bundle of blooms right in the middle and end of this garden.

a throne of life resides in the very end, holding an elegant figure.

the body of their mother.

lifeless eyes stare at them as vines held its cold body in a sitting position, arms and legs covered in colorful blooms. As vines wrapped around their body, acting as a living dress.

a crown of vitality stood high on his golden hair.

their mother had always been so ethereal.

too bad he's just a corpse now.

as they stood before the everlasting corpse, they blew out another quiet sigh.

"i wish you were still here,"

the body hadn't moved an inch as the child began to rattle on, they paid no mind as they slid unto the floor, holding their legs close to their chest as their voice fill the silent room. ~~its always silent.~~

"i miss the stories you would tell.. the blue sky.. the flowing rivers.. the endless world! doesn't that sound like a fantasy? a world with no grey walls? a world where we could go in any direction we want? hah. A dream come true huh mom?"

golden locks shifted slightly as they leaned further back into the soft throne. closing their eyes in contempt as their own chatter lulled them to sleep.

their world may only be grey walls, an overgrown garden, and an everlasting corpse.

but its more than enough for them.

* * *

_where am i?_

they questioned in their own mind as they stood before.. people? who are they? why are they here?

different voices, ones they had never heard of before, began to chatter so loudly. 

voices overlapping eachother as panic and horror began to be evident in their tone.

_why?_

another began to scream incoherently as another began to hypervilantilate on the floor, they don't know how to react to all of this. 

their mother would always know.

slowly stepping back, they held unto their mothers cold cold hand. as the vines began to wake aswell, rising in a defensive matter as they are ready to protect the child of their creator.

golden eyes somehow met their green ones.

and the world pulled to a stop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask, idk either.
> 
> I recommend yall to listen to 'gotta be a reason', 'mind is a prison', and 'jesus in LA' by alec benjamin if you haven't. Its a fucking bob i'd tell ya.
> 
> Welp, anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy? I guess? If you do, good for you man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad grammar ahead.

Chattering voices became background noise as he scribbled out yet another sentence in the worn out journal.

The oily surface of the cafeteria table makes him flecks his fingers, wiping the feeling off on his jacket.

Quiet hums fell from his lips, a tune he had listened to the previous night.

"-where do you wanna go tonight?-"

"-Man..! Why does math exist?-"

"-have you done your physics homework?-"

Chatter, chatter, chatter.

_the girl raised her head to see golden bells hung from the silver branches up above._

he shifted in his seat.

_yellow worn out arm chairs shifted, revealing a small book made of red petals._

a small scale food fight had been started two tables over.

_lithe hands flipped the delicate pages over and over, finding new tales and art she could devour._

the guy next to him turned the volume of his headphones up, resulting in himself being able to hear it as well.

**there's gotta be a reason that i'm here on earth.**

a good song, he has to admit.

_the ground opened its jaws, swallowing her whole._

rhyming yells of the cheer team somehow leaked into the packed room of the cafeteria,

How odd.

**guess my mind is a prison and ill never get out.**

_a humming sound seem to echo in her ear, as the shapes around her moved along to a silent rythm._

mind is a prison? Wasn't it gotta be a reason just a second ago?

_sunset colored hills flooded her vision, bringing a angelic wonder in the painted like landscape before her._

hills.. hills.. hills.., why is it hills? 

**and its a crying shame you came all this way, cause you won't find jesus in LA.**

is he really zoning out that much?

_'is it really just a fantasy to you?' he said, the girl nodded absentmentaly. Already used to the questions._

**back in my cell, all by myself, alone with my thoughts again.**

wait.

Is it looping?

_she climbed up the bended towers, hanging to every hole and crevice she could reach._

why is it suddenly so quiet?

**its time to go home.**

He looked around.

_she tried her hardest to suck all the new found air into her drowning lungs._

theres.. 

Nobody here?

_droplets of water dripped from yellow petals._

_Blood began to wash off into the puddle._

**at the bottom of the bottle.**

he's alone?

**took a sip of his whiskey.**

the dusty headphone next to him still played the same two songs over and over.

Even when there's nothing that its plugged to.

_black orbs cried its heart out, anger and grief began to resurface after the years of torment._

_the rainbow held its bright colors._

_Dripping black melted into a empty canvas, **pad and a pencil sat at his side.**_

**all this way,** _for you? What a joke._

he wore the headphones with a tap of his fingers.

_faded colors seem to scream in the background._

**tripping on some pills.**

the bells ringed trough the whole school.

Everyone's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the vibe of this story was?


	16. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/
> 
> Im as confused as you are.
> 
> Made a prompt in a discord server about glitches appearing in many servers that open a portal to a strange dimension beyond the code, or a fault in the code? Who knows. 
> 
> Idk man, its just a weird idea.   
> If someone has a better storyline for this idea, be my guest lmao.   
> I dont really mind anyone taking this drabble off my hands, just tell me if you do, im quite curious.
> 
> Um so yeah, enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarn't

Emerald met dazzling purple.

The liquid swirls light up the pitch black room.

His weak body seem to be drawn to it like a moth to flame.

He fell trough.

And the insides of pandora's box,

Fell from a hole on its back.

* * *

Various heads nodded in sync as one of the world staffs explained away the situation of the world as of now.

They said that a glitch had occured in the system, and is now spreading to many servers across the platform.

The glitch's only known ability for now, seems to be being able to open strange 'portals' to a reality the staff had called 'the glitching'.

It is no more than a hellscape of a world.

Bright colors blinding whoever that stare into it, maddening shapes and sizes moving in different paces, megastructures of all kinds tower menacingly over you, inhuman landscapes, and many more that hasn't been discovered yet.

Not that anyone would actually brave trough to find more though.

The terrifying mad screams of men and women being dragged away to mental hospitals tainted that idea.

One by one, admins and owners of various servers explain away about their servers condition.

The ones with none portals found were advised to keep watch and report back if nessesary. The ones with one tho, were evacuated and search troughly for any more, if that procedure finally finished. The upper staff mods with bigger power will come over shortly to deal with deleting it from the code manually.

Luckily, his was the former.

It is.. right?

* * *

Folded legs sat upon a hanging tower from above.

Purple, pink, and blue clouds seem to swirl in the yellow sky, surrounding gigantic castle like structures in the distance.

Elephant heads move in the distance, distorting the mind into a maddening state.

How odd.

* * *

It had been 3 months since he had last seen the masked man.

The smp seem to be alot more calmer now with that bastard gone though.

Mostly just a small fued here and there, nothing too hard to fix really.

Its odd though.

He never felt this calm before.

* * *

Glitching limbs moved in sync to the chaos of the world around them.

Emerald now gone, replaced with a mixture of colors. Marking them as a product of a fault. 

Maniacal grins graced their switching faces, as the see trough veil of white swished along in the dusty wind.

Climbing, and falling, ways of travel their now distorted logic seem to favor the most.

They still liked walking though.

Another glitch seem to poke their shoulder, pointing in a direction they had never went into before.

* * *

Golden raked over a flickering form of once his sworn rival.

Mixtured orbs follow his, unclear expression shown under a white veil.

Silence cover the space between them.

Until a loud trumpet like screech erupt from the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame all the strange reality ideas/drabble on jacob geller. His videos both make me sleep and question reality.


	17. Blooming flowers amongst other things,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil drabble lmao.
> 
> I was basically just playing the bloom map on minecraft bedrock and had the brilliant idea of putting my favorite character in there but add creepy crawlies in the dark cuz i thought it really should've been added.
> 
> Anyway, yeah enjoy this brainrot somehow? Maye ill come back and expand a little but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, grammar alert.
> 
> And i think im beggining to lose my abbility to write,, welp. What can you do? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? Somehow?? And for old readers, sorry for the long wait, i was brainrotting for a long time and dint had the energy to write anything.

Remembering life from before all of this trouble seem to be almost an impossible task in all honesty, but he manages somehow.

Flowers bloom around him as far as eyes could see, which is, Not very far really. 

The seemingly bottomless watering can shakes in his hand, pouring mysterious magical water from an unknown source as once dry plants beneath it turn into a vibrant green. 

How odd.

He sighs once again, tired from all the supposed gardening the books had told him to do if he ever wants to escape from this hell disguised as an eden.

"That should do for now, its getting late anyway, i should really get going."

Storing the water can in his inventory, he walked quietly back to the entrance of the green house. Watching every nook and cranny for 'children' that can and will chop his head off if he's not careful.

Stepping outside, he looks around. At the overgrown bushes, the ruined statue to the right, and the path clear up ahead.

Sighning, he took a careful step. Right into the bushes.

**_"fertilizers.. we need fertilizers.."_ **

The silent humming passed before him along with the crushing footsteps of withering grass. 

Moonlight cast a looming shadow, indicanting the exit of one of its children.

He lets go of a breath he dint knew he was holding, and continued his path back home while watering the previously withering grass and plants to a more healtier green.

"Guess i just need to watch out more, wouldn't want one to see me and decide im a perfect fertilizer again.. _sigh_ ain't the village enough?" He huffed as he scratch his neck, walking along winding paths with a more quiteter step.

* * *

This world always confused and bothered him more than once.

More so now than other times.

He had been collecting some things before he had stumbled upon another clearing, this time infested with smaller creeps that cornered him and forced him to enter some odd looking overgrown palace.

The space was wide enough to comfortably host more than 2 sperm whales in all honesty, but just without, yknow? The alive thing.

He ran his hands across smooth quartz, seemingly unbroken despite its twin's state at the other side of this garden.

Long small pools of water line the wall to the left and right, being protected by a roof yet again made of marbel.

Intricate designs caught his eye though, and thousands of images filtered to his brain. Images that were unknown or just plain insane to even comprehend.

He leaned to his axe slightly, deepening it into the stray log its stuck unto.

_'1/15 clutters cleaned'_

"Oof-!"

The roblox death noise he had accidently made cringed back at him harder as now he is tumbling upon the lower section of the garden behind him.

Thankfully the overgrown bushes and grass had broke his fall, insuring him of any pains of bruises he would have to deal with a drinkable pollen juice (which, believe me. Was not the greatest juice he had ever experienced. _gags_ )

He groaned in slight pain as he sits up automatically, giving his head a splitting headache.

Good thing as its seems that the creeps stayed away from this place, he really needs to venture out more and find some good places to go to.

* * *

That's it. Its official, he's gone mad.

Dunno if it was all from the gardening, or all of the dirty bushes he needs to clean or another.

'hahaha! Where did you receive this newfound attitude hm.?'

_that goddamn voice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i dint fry your brain like what i did to mind,, eeeh idk


End file.
